


Father's Day

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [88]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: It's Father's Day and Edward quietly gets his sister up to help him make some waffles in the toaster for breakfast in bed for their Dads. They bring their home made cards and art class gifts, along with Philip and the dogs with them.





	Father's Day

On this particular Sunday morning, Edward woke up and quietly left his room, Woody following him, only making a detour to head into Phillip’s room to check on the youngest. Edward didn’t mind, he tiptoed to his sister’s room, opening the door and going to her side to wake her.

“Hey, Briar Rose, come on, let’s go make breakfast.”

She stirred, Caramel yawning at her beside as he got up. She got out of bed as soon as she realized what day it was and nodded, following Edward down to the kitchen. It was Father’s Day and the two of them usually liked to do something special for their dads that day. Edward, being the eldest, did most of the cooking, which was really toaster waffles and toast. He left the setting of the table and the pouring of the juice and milk to his sister, the both of them working together to get the other needed things from the fridge.

When the waffles were ready, Edward got them out of the toaster and put them on a plate, handing the plate to Briar Rose so she could hold it while he climbed down the chair and then took the plate to the table. Before they finished, Briar Rose returned to her room to get her handmade card and Edward did the same. They then went to Phillip’s room and got their baby brother out of his crib and then went to their parent’s room.

While all that was happening, Arthur was awake, staying in bed, cuddling with Eames as they listened to their kids being quiet as they made their way downstairs. When he heard them return, he smiled and said,

“Eames? You up?”

“Mmm.”

“The kids are about to come in.”

“Okay.”

He yawned and smiled, putting his arm around Arthur and kissing him good morning. They then heard a knock at their door and Arthur smiled and said,

“Come in!”

The kids ran in, shouting ‘Happy Father’s Day!’ happily, Phillip joining in as best he could. Edward lifted Phillip up onto their bed, Eames taking him as the other two climbed up themselves. Briar Rose flung herself onto Arthur, hugging him as Edward did the same to Eames. They then switched, minding Phillip was just excited to join in.

“This is for you daddy!” Briar Rose exclaimed, handing one card to Arthur.

“And for you dadda!” Extending the other to Eames.

Arthur smiled as he looked at his card, seeing his daughter’s messy, but trying to be neat writing, her handmade Father’s Day card being a big heart, the words ‘I love you’ written at the bottom. Eames was touched as well, seeing she had drawn him, holding her up as if he was the strongest man in the world. Edward also handed his cards to his dads, both tailor made to each father. Eames and Arthur hugged their children, thanking them.

“There’s more!” Said Edward.

“More?” Questioned Eames.

“We made breakfast!” Briar Rose explained.

They got off the bed and their dads followed, Arthur picking up Phillip and carrying them, the pups following them all the way to the kitchen.

“Oh, how wonderful.” Said Arthur as he saw the kitchen table full of breakfast food.

Eames agreed and sat down, Edward and Briar Rose proud as their fathers began to eat. They had waffles with butter and juice and milk and to finish up, toast with strawberry jam.

“Did you like your breakfast dadda?” Asked Briar Rose, looking up at Eames.

“I did, it was delicious. Thank you so much, my flower. You too Edward, thank you.”

Edward looked proud as Arthur nodded, thanking them as well. With breakfast finished, the kids took the plates as Arthur began to feed Phillip.

“You guys can go play, you did a lot this morning.”

The kids nodded and after another hug, they ran upstairs. Eames got up and made them coffee as Phillip ate and then he fed the pups their breakfast.

“That was nice of them.” Said Eames as he sat back down.

“It was. I love the cards.”

“Me too. We have wonderful children. Imagine when this one joins in with them.”

Phillip smiled, Enoch clutched close to him as he ate.  

“Let’s go out for lunch later.” Said Arthur.

“Yeah, the kids will like that.”

Arthur nodded and when the coffee went off, Eames got up to get it.


End file.
